5 Personnes
by Clochann
Summary: J'aime pas trop les résumé mais je vais essayer. Nous somme dans le bâtiment du conseil de la magie, et nous allons découvrir qu'une guilde est lié au conseil de la magie, c'est une guilde sans nom mais beaucoup la surnomme "Slayer" venez découvrir 5 de ses membres. Voila, c'est nul sinon je compte mettre du LuxusxLucy Y'aura évidemment d'autre couple Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1 : Léon, Balthazar et Erion

Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je suis Léon, Léon Heartfilia. Je fais partit de la guilde du conseil de la magie, beaucoup la surnomme « Slayer ». Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des 5 grand mages de Fiore. Non pas les mages saints. Les grand mages, sont les 5 mages les plus puissant de la guilde Slayer. Je vais vous les énuméré. En 5ème place il y a Serana Haros, Démon Slayer des flammes. La 4ème place est possédé par Aleyna Haros la sœur jumelle de Serana, elle est une God Slayer de glace. Erion Strauss possède la 3ème place. Erion est le frère jumeau de Mirajane Strauss de la guilde Fairy Tail, mais il n'est pas très proche de sa famille, d'ailleurs il a effacer son existence de la mémoire de Lisanna et Elfman Strauss. Mais Mirajane la suppliée de ne pas le faire pour elle, et il a accepté. Il pratique la même magie que Mirajane, le Take Over, mais il possède une forme de plus par rapport à sa sœur jumelle. En 2ème place nous avons Balthazar Eucliff, frère de Sting Eucliff, Dragon Slayer de la lumière tout comme son frère, je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire sur lui à part qu'il tien a son frère malgré qu'il soit très distant. Je le considère comme l'un de mes plus proche ami avec Erion. Et enfin la 1ère place, c'est moi qui l'a détient. Je suis Léon Heartfilia comme je le disais plutôt, on me surnomme le fils d'Acnologia ou le frère de Zeref... Je n'aime pas ces surnom. Comme mon nom l'indique je fais partit de la famille Heartfilia, je suis le grand frère de Lucy Heartfilia, constellationniste et mage de Fairy Tail, mais je pense que vous la connaissez tous. Pour en revenir a moi, je suis un dragon Slayer doublé d'un constellationniste. Je suis le Dragon Slayer de la destruction, j'ai étudié auprès d'Acnologia, oui il n'aime pas les humains, mais j'ai réussi, je suis rester avec lui pour qu'il m'entraîne. Ensuite je suis un constellationniste assez spécial, tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a que les clés d'ors et les clés d'argent, ce sont les clés les plus connus. Mais il existe un homologue de chacune des clés d'ors et d'argents, on les appelle les clés des ombres, et je les possèdes toute. On me les a confié car elle était trop puissante pour le commun des mortel...

Un bruit de feuille froissé s'entend dans la chambre d'un homme.

- **Non, non, non... Ce n'est pas bon …**

C'était un homme très grand, à peut près 2m10, il a l'air d'avoir 24 ans, ses cheveux sont blond, court et légèrement en bataille. Ses yeux sont marrons chocolat et il possède une légère barbe de la même couleurs que ses cheveux. Sa tenue est composé d'une armure noir et d'un cape de la même couleurs avec des brodures dorés ainsi que de la forure qui entoure la cape . Les brodures en or forme la lettre L et la lettre H entrelacer. Et plus bas se trouve une marque de guilde, c'est l'ombre de la tête d'un dragon avec la marque du conseil de la magie dessus.

L'homme se leva quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte pour aller l'ouvrir.

\- **Hello Léon ! Aller, bouge toi un peu on va être en retard au conseil !**  
L'homme qui lui dit ça était plus jeune et plus petit que lui, il avait à peut près 22 ans et 1m75, les cheveux long en bataille, ils ressemble un peu a ceux de Zancrow de Grimoir Heart, ses cheveux sont blond cendrés, et ses yeux sont bleu. Il est très souriant. Il porte la veste du conseil de la magie, et en dessous il porte une armure ressemblant un peu a celle de Léon mais cette dernière est blanche. Sur sa veste ce trouve l'insigne de la guilde Slayer.

- **Oui Balt... J'arrive.**

Léon enleva sa cape et mis la même veste que portait Balthazar. Balthazar et Léon partir de la chambre et croisère Erion qui les attendait.

\- **Vous êtes enfin là**.  
Erion soupira, il possédé de long cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, son front était dégagé car sa frange était rabattut en arrière. Il possédé un œil bleu et un œil jaune. Cet œil jaune était traverser par une cicatrice très fine, il était habillé avec sa veste du conseil qu'il , contrairement au autre, portait tout le temps. En dessous il portait une T-shirt blanc simple ainsi qu'un jean noir. Il avait le même age que Mirajane, c'est a dire 20 ans et il mesure 1m69

\- **Ouais bah dis ça a monsieur Léon.**  
 **\- Je m'excuse de mon léger retard...**  
\- **Vous êtes tous pret sinon ?** demanda Erion  
\- **oui** , répondirent les deux autres.

Erion poussa la porte et entra dans la salle avec Balthazar et Léon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le conseil

Hello les gens ! J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plus, c'est ma première fic donc je vous demande d'être un peu indulgens. Mais surtout je vous demande de me donner quelques conseils pour que je puisse progressée. Ensuite vous pouvez évidemment faire des critiques mais que cela reste construit et que ça n'aille pas dans la méchanceté gratuite please.  
Bref, bonne lecture !  
Des bisous  
P.S : Please ne faites pas gaffe au fautes T_T Par contre si vous aimez bien les corrigez vous pouvez vous amusez a le faire.  
!Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce ne sont pas mes persos (sauf les OC qui sont à moi u_u)! Tout est a Hiro Mashima-Sama ! L'univers aussi est de lui !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le conseil

P.O.V Léon  
Nous entrons dans la salle du conseil, tout les membres y était comme à leurs habitude. L'un d'eux prit la parole, c'était le vrais maître de la guilde Slayer. Hyro Shikan. C'est un homme assez vieux, il a des cheveux blanc dû a son grand âge, ils sont mi-long et il possède une longue barbe, tellement longue qu'il est obligé de faire des noeuds dessus pour quelle ne traine pas dans ses pieds. Malgré sa viellesse il possédait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

- **Nous vous avons réunis tout les trois car nous avons la réponse à votre demande.**  
\- **Vraiment ?** Demanda Balthazar tout heureux.  
\- **Oui, nous allons organiser une suite au grands jeux magique de cette années, qui sont d'ailleurs commencer.** Répondit une femme assez vielle  
\- **Et vous allez suivre notre idées ?** Demanda Erion  
\- **Pas tout a fais, vous aviez proposez que les deux guildes gagnante s'affrontent entre elles dans une épreuve qui ne requière pas le combat**  
\- **Ah ça c'était son idée**. Dit Balthazar en pointant Erion du doigt  
Je pris la parole car je n'aime pas les mystères.  
\- **Donc qu'avez vous choisit de faire ?**  
\- **Les deux guildes se battrons contre vous, les 5 grands mages**. Répondit Hyro

Erion et Balthazar sortirent un "Quoi ?!" à l'unisson. Moi j'avais un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je voulais revoir ma soeur, je voulais voir comment elle avait progréssé mais sans m'incruster dans sa vie. Et c'était la meilleurs façon de parvenir à ce que je voulais.

Un membre du conseil prit la parole.  
\- **Un train vous attend pour Crocus, vous allez être accueilli par la famille royale, alors dépéchez vous.**  
 **\- Et ne causez pas trop de dégât, rajouta Hyro avec un sourire.**

- **Aye !**

Nous somme sortit de la salle et Erion et Balt sont partit préparer leurs affaires. Moi je suis partit voir Aleyna et Serana pour les prévenir. Je rentre dans le bâtiment qui nous sert de guilde et vois Serana entrain de gueuler sur de pauvres membres qui se sont peut être battut entre eux. Serana possède de long cheveux noir et des yeux violet, elle est habillé avec une robe a dentelle noir et des coulant noir, elle porte aussi des bottes cavalière noir. Quand à sa soeur c'est l'inverse totale, les cheveux d'Aleyna sont blanc et ses yeux violet, elle porte la même tenue que Serana mais en blanc.  
\- **Bonjour Léon !** Dit Aleyna avec un grand sourire, elle venait de me remarquer.

\- **Bonjour Aleyna**

\- **Vu ta tenue tu sort du conseil.** Me dit Serana

\- **Bonjour à toi aussi Serana**

\- **Tu as des nouvelles de notre demande ?** Me demanda Aleya

- **Oui, faites vos bagages nous allons à Crocus ! Je vous expliquerez tout dans le train.**

\- **Sérieux ! ?** répondit Serana toute contente  
\- **Oui, allez-y**

Les filles vont faire leurs affaires et moi les miennes.

P.O.V Lucy

On est au grand jeux de la magie, c'est bientôt la fin. Mais je crois que personne n'a compris pourquoi ils ont décidé de le suspendre pendant un jour. Ils ont aussi dit qu'après la dernière épreuve il y aurait une surprise. Peut-être que j'ai un sixième sens mais cette surprise ne sent pas bon du tout. Je me suis mise à sursauter quand Luxus me fit peur en arrivant derrière moi. Depuis un bout de temps Luxus et moi somme très amis, je l'aide surtout à ce lier au autres. Je me suis retourner pour lui montrer mon mécontentement au sujet de cette blague de mauvais goût.  
\- **Non mais ça va pas ?!**

\- **Moins fort, ta voix de crecelle va me percer mes tympans** , me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- **Eh bien quelle te les perces !** je lui répondit tout en ayant un air vexer.

Mirajane nous regarder et je pouvais sentir de loins qu'elle s'imaginait beaucoup de chose, trop de chose même. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper car mes clés commencer à s'agiter. Je mis une main dessus pour les calmer mais rien n'y fit.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes clés Lucy ?** Me demanda Luxus.

\- **J'en sais trop rien , pas grand chose sûrement**

\- **Tu devrais aller voir la constellationniste de Sabertooth, Yukino Jcrois, peut-être quelle sait quoi faire**

- **Ouais tu as raison.**

Après lui avoir donner un sourire je partit à la guilde de Sabertooth qui étrangement n'était pas loin de la où Fairy Tail loger. J'avais un peu peur de rentrer dans cette guilde... Elle n'a pourtant rien a voir avec celle qui était sous les ordres de Jienma. Je suis entrer dans la guilde et je fis un signe de la main au gens que je connaissais puis je me suis diriger vers Yukino.

\- **Bonjour Yukino.**

\- **Bonjour Lucy-san...** elle avait une mine triste mais a la fois inquiète.

\- **ça ne va pas en ce moment ?** Lui demandai-je

\- **Pas trop... Mes clés ne cesse de s'agiter et je ne sais pourquoi. ça me perturbe un peu**

\- **J'ai la même chose, regarde.**

Je détacher l'une de mes clé et la mis sur la table, elle était entrain de briller et de s'agiter légèrement.

\- **C'est étrange... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, je dois aider Sting-san et Rogue-san a préparer une fête surprise pour mademoiselle.**

\- **C'est Minerva c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui, nous l'appelons tous mademoiselle**. Elle me répondit avec le sourire

\- **Eh bien alors je vais essayer de trouver une solution, surtout ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver.**

Je lui sourit et je partit. Sur le chemin j'ai cogner un homme très grand, et mes clés se sont mit a s'agiter encore plus ! Est-ce que c'est lui qui fait réagir les clés ? Il se tourna vers moi pour me dire pardon et il regarda mes clés.  
\- Vous êtes une constellationniste ?

\- **Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?**

- **Pour rien... Comme ça.** Il me sourit un peu et il rejoignit 4 autre personnes, 2 femmes et 2 hommes.  
J'étais troublée par cette rencontre... J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... Mais le plus troublant est la réaction de mes clés. Léo apparut devant moi.  
- **Lucy ! On ressent une grande magie céleste depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!** Me demanda-t'il avec beaucoup d'inquiète.

\- **Je ... Je sais pas ! Justement je contais faire des recherche sur le faite que vous soyez agitez !**

Léo regarda l'homme qui m'avais bousculer au loin.

\- **C'est lui... Est-ce que tu sais comment il s'appelle ?**

\- **Non...**

\- **Lucy... Il faut que tu essaie d'en savoir plus sur lui, de notre côté nous allons chercher dans le monde des esprits.**

\- **C'est si grave que ça ?**

\- **Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagine...**

* * *

Voili, Voilou. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vous a plus. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est ma première fiction donc j'ai peur de faire un peu des OOC. Donc conseillez moi au besoin.  
N'oubliez pas les Review et les follow ça fait toujours plaisir et sur ce. Des bisous !


	3. Chapter 3 : Un article

Hello ! Me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Oui je sort des chapitre assez souvent mais ne vous y habituez pas trop, c'est parce que je suis en vacances, quand je reprendrais les cours (je rentre en 3 ème donc ça va je vais pas non plus être déborder de travail u_u Quoi que...) les sorties de chapitres seronts plus écarté (j'en suis navrée d'ailleurs). Dans ce chapitre je commence à poser les "bases" du Luxus x Lucy. Donc voila.

Je voudrais aussi remercier les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews ! Je vous fais des bisous ! (j'en fais au viewers aussi hein u_u mais moins ;p) Vos reviews me font en quelque sort avancer. Breeeff, des bisous !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un article

P.O.V Luxus.

ça fais un petit moment que Lucy est partit et je la voit revenir à l'auberge en courant pour voir le vieux. Je l'arrête.  
\- **Luxus s'il te plais ! lâche moi !** Me cria t'elle. Toute la guilde nous regarder.

\- **Lucy, qu'est-ce qui a ? C'est à cause de tes clés ?**  
J'ai eu un petit moment d'inatention et elle réussi à s'échapper de mon emprise pour monter voir le vieux. Pourquoi elle ne veux jamais rien me dire !? Moi je lui dit tout, je lui dit tout mes problèmes et elle, elle me dit rien...

P.O.V Lucy

Pourquoi faut t'il toujours qu'il s'emmêle ! En plus maintenant tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai vu Natsu qui commencer à s'avancer vers nous et à ce moment j'ai réussi à faire décrocher Luxus de mon bras. Je me dirige à présent vers le bureau du maître...

\- **Bonjour maître.** dis-je en entrant et en fermant bien la porte derrière moi.

\- **Bonjour ma chère Lucy. Que ce passe t'il ?**

 **\- Depuis ce matin mes clés sont agité, j'ai d'abord demander à Yukino de Sabertooth si elle savait quelque chose à propos de ça. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait le même problème et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je suis donc sortit de la guilde et j'ai bousculé un grand homme et à ce moment mes clés ce sont beaucoup plus agité ! L'homme c'est retourné vers moi et ma demander si j'étais constellationniste.**

 **\- Qu'a tu répondu ?**

 **\- Je lui est dit que j'étais effectivement constellationniste et je lui ai demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avais poser la question. Il c'est contenté d'un simple "Pour rien" et il est partit avec 4 autre personne, 2 femmes et 2 hommes.**

\- **Est-ce que tu peux me décrire cet homme ?** Me demanda-t'il.

\- **Euh... Oui. Il mesurait dans les 2 mètres. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les 20 ans, il avait des cheveux blond légèrement en bataille, il portait une légère barbe et ses yeux était marrons. Il portait une armure noir avec une cape de la même couleur avec de la fourure sur les bord et des brodure doré. Je me rappelle que les brodure formés les lettres L et H entrelacer. Et pour finir il avait un symbôle étrange sur sa cape.**

 **\- Comment était ce symbole.** Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet.

\- **C'était l'ombre d'une tête de dragon avec à l'intérieur la marque du conseil de la magie. Il est dangereux ? Non parce que Loki est venu me dire qu'il fallais que j'en apprenne plus sur cette personne.**

Le maître ne me répondit pas et me montra une page du Weekly Sorcerer ou dedans ce trouver l'homme que j'avais vu, il était accompagner des autres personnes que j'ai vu. Je lis pourtant le Weekly Sorcerer depuis longtemps mais je n'avais jamais vu cette article. Je le pris et le lit.

 _La guilde Slayer ! Cette guilde si spéciale. Elle est sous les ordres du conseil de la magie, c'est un peu comme une unité spécial. Mais ce que cette guilde a de spécial c'est ses membres. Les membres les plus connu sont au nombre de 5, et ce sont les fameux grands mages de Fiore ! Nous avons Serana et Aleyna Haros, Erion Strauss, Balthazar Eucliff et enfin leur leader Léon Heartfilia. Des rumeurs cours comme quoi Léon serait plus fort que le premier mage saint. Cela reste à prouver._

Léon Heartfilia... J'ai serrer les poings et les larmes commencer à pointer le bout de leur nez. Je le pensais si loin et il était pourtant si près...

\- **Maître... Pourquoi m'avoir cacher cette article ... ?** Demandai-je, ma tristesse ce ressentait dans ma voix.

\- **Il me la demander. Il ne voulait pas que tu sache qu'il était vivant. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait trop fait souffrire par le passé et qu'il ne mérité pas d'entrer dans ta vie à nouveau, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.**

\- **Mais quel idiot...** Je séchait mes larmes et regarda le maître. Je voulais savoir où ils logaient. Il comprit ce que je voulais.

 **\- La guilde Slayer loge chez la famille royale, tu va devoir attendre avant de le revoir...**

\- **Je vois... J'ai une autre question maître.**

\- **Vas-y mon enfant, je t'écoute**.

\- **Quel est son pouvoir.**

 **\- C'est le constellationniste des ombres et le dragon slayer de la destruction. Et oui il possède une puissance stellaire énorme**.  
Il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau et il dit _" C'est bien le fils de Leyla..."_ Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Que savait t'il sur ma mère ! Non... Calme toi Lucy, peut-être qu'il savait que sa mère était constellationniste... Ce devait être surement ça...

Je lui fit un petit au revoir et je sortit de la guilde avec un Luxus qui pensait pouvoir me suivre discrètement. Je ne me rappelle même plus le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit qu'il était aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Nous étions dans une petite rue discrète et c'est à ce moment que je me suis retourner.

\- **Luxus, sort de ta cachète**.  
Je m'approcher d'un carton qui bougeait un peu. Je le soulève et je trouve un certain Luxus Draer cacher dessous (Celui qui trouve la référence à le droit à ... à un twix, c'est bien les twix)

 **\- Coucou Lucy ...** Fit-il un avec un sourire embêter tout en se levant. **Le carton c'est l'idée de Bixrow. Il m'a dit que ça marchait... Mais apparement c'est pas trop ça...**

Je rit un peu et Luxus me regarda en mode "Est-ce que tu te fou de ma gueule ?". Je m'arrêta de rire et je l'ai regarder.

\- **Luxus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Je te suis au cas où tu ferrais une connerie ma chère Lucy.**

\- **Sais tu au moins se que je vais faire ?**

 **\- Non parce que tu ne me dis jamais rien alors que moi je me confis à toi ! T'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?!** Dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- **Mais si Luxus ! C'est juste que... J'ai rien à raconté !**

 **\- Tu mens Lucy, putain mais dis moi ce qui ce passe ! Je veux savoir ! C'est à mon tour de t'aider Lucy...** Je pouvais sentir de la colère mélanger à une certaine tristesse dans sa voix. Je... je m'en voulais de ne lui avoir jamais rien dit. Il a peut-être raison. Peut-être que je ne lui fais pas confiance... Mais si je veux préserver ce lien que j'ai avec lui je dois lui faire confiance.

\- **Alors ?** demanda Luxus, impatient.  
- **Je... Désolé de ne jamais rien te dire... Mais je n'arrive pas a me confier...**  
 **\- Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Lu...** Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'aime bien être dans ses bras... Je ne sais pas si c'est plus que de l'amitié mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir maintenant... Je me sentais bien et c'étais tout ce qui compter en ce moment... **Alors... Maintenant tu vas tout me raconter, hein ?** Il me regarda en souriant un peu.

\- **Tu n'abandonne donc jamais ?** Je lui sourit et nous repartions à la guilde, sur le chemin j'ai du tout lui raconter.


	4. Chapter 4: Bref, on lui a piquer sa clé

Hello ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 !  
Alors je tenais à répondre à une review me demandant de faire des chapitres plus longs. Eh beh j'aimerais bien mais j'y arrive pas ^_^" Enfaite quand j'écris je le fais sur le coup de l'inspiration donc je marque mes idées et puis quand j'en ai plus j'arrête et puis quand je vois que c'est bon je fais le trie. Alors je suis désoler si mes chapitres peuvent paraître petit.  
Breeefff  
Des bisous  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

P.O.V Balthazar

Enfin ! On est enfin arrivé à ce foutu château ! Je pense que je ne pardonnerais jamais le conseil de nous avoir fais un coup comme ça ! Je suis certes le Grand et Magnifique Balthazar Eucliff mais je reste un Dragon Slayer ! Ce qui fais que je n'aime pas les trains ! Ni tout ce qui touche au transports ! Bref, je dois aller voir monsieur Je-Suis-Dark-Mais-Pas-Trop-Car-Je-Souris aka Léon Heartfilia pour savoir où est-ce que Serana a été caché la clé de ma chambre... Je toque à sa chambre qui, soit dit en passant, et la plus petite. De base c'était la chambre de Serana mais cette dernière ne l'aimait pas trop. Léon a donc échanger sa chambre qui été la plus grande avec celle de Serana en disant que ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il préféré les petite chambres... Mais c'est pas mon problème. Après avoir toqué plus de trois fois il daigne enfin m'ouvrir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Blathazar ?** Me demanda t'il. Il avait une tête à sortir de la sieste. Il a sûrement dû piqué un somme.

 **\- Serana a piquée ma clé et je voudrais savoir si tu l'avais ou si tes clés des ombres pouvaient faire office de passe-partout.**

 **\- Non Balthazar... Mes clés ne sont en aucun cas des passe-partout et je ne sais pas où elle a cacher ta clé, tu ferais mieux de demander à Erion.**

Il avait l'air quand même assez blasé en disant ça. Je me demande pourquoi... Bref, il m'a fermer la porte au nez et je suis aller voir monsieur Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Suis-Ultra-Mystérieux alias Erion Strauss. Là j'ai dû taper un bon nombre de fois sur la porte avant de comprendre qu'il n'y était pas. Je suis repartit voir Léon pour savoir où se trouver Erion mais il a pas voulu m'ouvrir donc je suis partit voir Aleyna qui elle m'a de suite ouvert. Aleyna c'est la plus gentille de toute les personnes de cette planète je crois. Mais il faut surtout pas l'énerver car là elle passe pour la femme la plus terrifiante de tout Fioré ! Mais bref, elle me répondit avec toute la douceur du monde que Erion était partit à la bibliothèque du château et en prime elle me donna un gâteau imprégné de lumière que je pris volontiers. Aleyna sait super bien cuisiner comparait à sa foutu sœur ! Ceci étant fait je partis voir Erion à la bibliothèque. Mais comment le trouver ?! Elle est super grande cette bibliothèque ! Mais je me suis souvenu que j'avais un super flair, moi Balthazar le Grand. Je suivi donc une odeur de lilas bizarrement mélanger à du caramel, à moins que le caramel vienne de mon gâteau, et je trouve enfin Erion qui était assit sur une pile gigantesque de livre entrain de lire avec des lunettes de vents amélioré par ses soins.

 **\- Hello Erion, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la clé de ma chambre que...** Il me coupa

\- … **Serana t'a volé ? Oui en effet je sais où elle est mais je ne dois pas te le dire.** Me dit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

 **\- Oh la fourbe ! Elle t'as payer pour rien me dire !**

 **\- Mais je vais te le dire car tu me fais pitié mon pauvre Balt.** Il me dis ça avec un sourire moqueur et on pouvait discerner une lueur de taquineri grandir dans son regard. Il me cherche j'en suis sûre.

 **\- Quoi ?! Comment ça je te fais pitié ?!**

Je suis le Grand Balthazar ! Je ne dois pas inspirer la pitié ! Je vais le frapper tellement fort dans la bouche qu'il va ravaler ses paroles celui là ! Mais...Mais... Je peux plus bouger ! Erion descendit de sa pile de livre en sautant et s'approcha de moi avec une clé dans la main, il l'agita devant mes yeux tout en souriant un peu puis il l'a mis dans la poche de ma veste.

Car oui je me suis changer et comparer à Léon je garde pas mon armure H24, là je portait une veste longue rouge ressemblant un peu à celle du conseil mais elle avait des petite épaulettes couleurs or et une bande de la même couleurs sur sa chaque côté de la veste. En dessous j'avais un t-shirt noir et puis pour finir j'avais une jean noir et des bottes noir.

 **\- Tu n'oublieras de nous rejoindre dans les gradins pour voir les derniers combats.**

Il sourit et il s'en alla, je l'entendis claquer des doigts et c'est à ce moment que je pus enfin bouger. J'ai voulu le rattraper pour lui mettre la dérouiller de sa vie sauf qu'il c'est volatiliser... Bon au moins j'ai eu ma clé, je suis donc partit dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires.

Bref, je me suis fais piquer mes clés par Serana Haros.

* * *

Alors j'ai décidé cette fois ci de mettre en avant Balthazar qui est un perso qui me fait bien rire. Alors voila j'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitaient pas à mettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Des bisous !


	5. Chapter 5 : Une vielle connaissance

Hello Hello ! Aujourd'hui je m'attarde un peu sur Erion ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Des Bisous

Bonne lecture.

* * *

P.O.V Erion.

Le Grand Tournois de la magie reprend bientôt mais je suppose que j'ai le temps de faire encore quelque petites courses. Après avoir un peu joué avec les nerfs de Balthazar je me dirige dehors pour me balader dans Crocus. Cette ville ressemble en tout point à ce que l'on décrit dans les livres. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment visité. Certes, j'y suis venu à plusieurs reprise mais pour des affaires liés au conseil ou encore pour des petites missions qu'à l'époque je faisais avec Aleyna. Je me baladais dans le marchés, les odeurs, les couleurs ou encore les marchants... J'aimais tout ça même si une présence me dérangeait... Je vis une jeune femme de dos avec de long cheveux blancs descendant jusqu'à la taille, mais qui été elle ? Je voulu m'approcher d'elle mais des passant m'ont bloquer la route et la vus, et quand ils furent partit elle s'était mystérieusement volatiliser... Je ne m'attardai pas sur ce détail et je continuer ma visite. Je pris une rose blanche pour Aleyna et une noir pour Serana. Après avoir acheter ces deux belles roses je partis écouté un artiste de rue et là encore j'ai vue cette mystérieuse femme... Elle s'en alla et je la suivis, intrigué. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin de rue et j'ai profité de cette instant pour voir qui était elle. Surprise elle se retourna vers moi et fût surprise... Ou choquée je ne sais pas trop.

 **C'est... C'est impossible...** Me dit-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

 **Mademoiselle ? Nous... Nous nous connaissons ? Veuillez excusez mon comportement qui va à l'encontre de celui d'un gentlemen.**

 **Erion... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi... ?** Me dit-elle au bord des larmes.

 **Dîtes moi votre prénom, peut-être que ce dernier me reviendra.** Je lui dis ça avec douceur pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer car il faut le dire... J'ai beau être un fin stratège je ne suis pas très doué avec les relations humaines.

 **Mirajane... Mirajane Strauss... Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oubliée comme ça Erion !**

Mirajane... Mais bien sûre ! Mirajane Strauss ! Ma sœur ! Comment ai-je pu être si bête au point de ne pas la reconnaître ! Ses yeux et la formes de son visage me reviennent mais la Mirajane de l'époque n'étais pas vêtu et coiffé de la sorte. Il avait sûrement dû se passer quelque chose.

 **Mirajane... Je ne pensais pas te voir. Tu... Tu as vraiment changer.**

 **Oui, depuis la mort de Lisanna j'ai beaucoup changer. Mais vu que tu travail au conseil tu dois déjà savoir pour Lisanna. Non ?**

 **Bien sûre je sais aussi pour Edolas. Je sais tout à propos de vos péripétie. Mais que part les écrits.**

 **Je vois... Et que fais tu à Crocus ?**

 **Tu sais que je fais partit de la guilde Slayer n'est-ce pas ? Et mon équipe a voulut se divertir en allant au Grand Jeux de La Magie. Voila tout. Vu l'heure je vais d'ailleurs devoir te laisser.**

 **Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus encore ?**

 **Pourquoi faire ?**

 **Pour... Pour discuté un peu avec moi ?**

 **Je... Euh... Désolé Mirajane. Mais non je dois vraiment partir. A... A une de ses jours !** Je lui fit un signe de la main et je suis partis, le pas légèrement presser. Je pouvais le sentir... Derrière moi... Je sentais de la tristesse... Elle émanait de Mirajane... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus. Je me rend donc au Doms Frau. Je vais rejoindre ma guilde dans les tribunes. Je discute un peu avec Léon puis il dû assommer Serana et Balthazar qui été toujours entrain de se battre... Qu'ils me font pitié ... Le commentateur annonce les combats, je focalise toute mon attention sur les coups porté par les combattants... Je retiens aussi la façon dont ils utilise leurs magie. Tout ceci est important si l'on veut la victoire. Je tourne deux petite seconde la tête pour voir mon équipe et ils étaient tous très attentif au combats... Après deux ou trois combats c'est enfin l'heure de l'annonce de la surprise...

P.O.V Aleyna

C'est enfin à notre tour de joué. Je me demande bien comment vont réagir les guildes. Je sent Serana qui me tire par la main pour que nous nous préparions à entrer dans l'arène.

P.O.V Serana

Je peux l'entendre, cet imbécile de présentateur. Je peux sentir les vibrations de cette musique trop niaise. Je peux aussi sentir le regard que Léon nous porte tous. Un regard dur mais encourageant.

P.O.V Erion

Nous allons y entrez... Bientôt la grille s'ouvrira et bientôt nous entrerons dans cette arène où le sang de beaucoup de mages à coulé...

P.O.V Balthazar

Notre heure de gloire arrive ! On va tous leurs maraver la face à ces gugusse ! Il vont voir la force de la guilde Slayer !

P.O.V Léon

Allons-y ... Les grilles s'ouvre... Entrons dans l'arène tel des gladiateurs pour divertir la foules... Ils veulent du divertissement et bien ils en auront... Je me retourne pour regarder ma guilde et nous entrons...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Oui je fais des chapitres assez cours mais c'est pas ma faute ;_; Je fais à l'instinct.

Breeeff Des bisous !


	6. Chapter 6 : Aleyna, la reine des glaces

Hello les gens ! Me revoici me revoilà ! Alors j'ai encore eu une nouvelle review me demandant de faire des chapitres plus long mais je suis désoler car je ne peux pas accédé à cette requête ! Je fais comme je peux enfaite ! Parfois ça viens et parfois ça viens pas... Mais breeeff des bisous !

JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE DANS CE CHAPITRE IL Y AURA UN PETIT SPOIL AU NIVEAU DES SCAN AU SUJET DE GREY. (un tout pitit u_u)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

P.O.V Normal

Nos 5 héros rentrent dans l'arène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Dans les guildes, ont peut lire de la surprise ainsi qu'une certaine crainte sur leurs visages mais ont peut aussi voir des mages qui n'ont qu'une seule envie. Les affronter ! Ils traversèrent l'arène pour en arriver au milieu. Aleyna et Serana étaient dos à dos l'une avait un regard doux et lancé des sourire à la foule et l'autre avait les bras croisée ainsi qu'un regard et un sourire arrogant comme pour se donner une image de caïd. Ensuite Erion lisait un livre comme d'habitude mais une certaine prestance émanait de lui. Il y avait bien évidemment Balthazar qui, comme à son habitude, faisait le beau. Et pour finir il y avait Léon... les bras croisée et les yeux fermés, il ouvrit la bouche mais personne à part les 4 autres purent entendre ce qu'il dit. À la fin de ce que dis Léon, ils levèrent tous le poing et Aleyna créa un S de glace sur la sol avec grâce et finit par s'envoler grâce à de magnifique ailes d'ange sortant de son dos. Serana suivit le pas tout en créant un L avec son feu sur le sol à côté du S de sa sœur. Elle agissait avec moins de grâce mais plus de violence que sa sœur mais finit elle aussi par s'envoler grâce à des ailes de démons sortant de son dos. Erion arriva à côté du L en marchant. Il pris une forme intermédiaire à son Satan Soul, c'était le King of Roses, il créa un magnifique A composé d'une multitude de roses (toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel y était en tout cas.) et comme les deux autres il s'envola mais grâce à des ailes mécanique qui sortirent elles aussi de son dos. Ce fut au tour de Balthazar, il lança un Souffle du dragon de lumière à côté du A et à la fin ont pus distinguer un Y fait en lumière. Il s'envola grâce à des ailes de dragons. Ce fût au tour de Léon. Il sortit une clé d'ombre de sa manche, et l'invoqua. C'était celle du gémeaux. Sur le terrain ce trouvait donc deux Léon ! Ses derniers invoquèrent un Urano Metria qu'ils lancèrent à côté du Y et après la grande lumière que créa l'Urano Metria se trouva un E et un R côte à côte. Gemini des ombres disparut et Léon s'envola dans le ciel grâce à des ailes semblable à celle de Balthazar. La foule était en folie ! Sur le sol ils avaient écrit « SLAYER » avec leurs magies. Dans les aires ont pouvaient les voir faire une révérence. Puis enfin le présentateur prit la parole.

\- **La guilde SLAYER ! Cette année vous allez la voir combattre ! Et oui ! Cette année il y a une nouvelle épreuve qui va sûrement remplacer la dernière épreuve où les deux guildes gagnante s'affronte pour voir qui sera sacré meilleur guilde de Fioré. Cette fois si ce sera des combats qui vont du 1 contre 1 au 5 contre 5 !**

Les membres descendirent et firent disparaître leurs ailes pour rejoindre leurs camps.

 **\- Nous allons vous expliquez les nouvelles règles. Les deux guildes qui n'ont toujours pas été éliminée sont Fairy Tail et Sabertooth ! Et a partir de maintenant ce sont deux équipes sont associé ! Ceci maintenant expliqué passons au combat ! le premier combat serra un 1 contre 2. Les deux équipe sont prié de choisir un mage de chaque groupe.  
**

Les mages de Fairy Tail et Sabertooth n'étais pas trop contre ce changement mais ils auraient voulu s'affronter encore. Fairy Tail envoya Grey et Sabertooth envoya Rogue.

\- **Grey Fullbuster pour Fairy Tail et Rogue Cheney pour Sabertooth ! Qui**

 **vont ils affrontez ? C'est Aleyna Haros qui s'avance dans l'arène !**

* * *

P.O.V Aleyna.  
Grey Fullbuster... C'est un Demon Slayer de glace et il utilise le Ice Make... Intéressant... Et ensuite il y a Rogue Cheney, d'après Balthazar c'est le meilleurs ami de Sting Eucliff... c'est un Dragon Slayer de l'ombre...

\- **Je sens que je vais m'amuser pas vous ?** Lançai-je le sourire au lèvre.  
Ils m'ont regarder avec un air ahurie... Aaah, les hommes... mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ça. Le combat commence dès que l'on touche le sol de l'arène. J'attends leurs attaques...

* * *

P.O.V Normal.

Grey s'élança sur Aleyna  
\- **ICE MAKE ! HAMMER !** Il créa un marteau de glace et frappa Aleyna avec. Mais son marteau ce brisa avant qu'il n'ai pus blesser Aleyna. Cette dernière répliqua avec un souffle du dieu des glaces. Grey ce vit projetait en arrière et c'est à ce moment que Rogue prit la décision d'attaquer, il courut sur Aleyna et lui envoya un poing du dragon des ombres que cette dernière esquiva. Rogue avait son poing bloquer au sol car Aleyna lui avait gelé le poing.  
\- **N'essaye pas de sortir ton poing de là, tu risque d'abimer ta jolie main. Et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive.** Elle souriait doucement puis ce tourna vers Grey.

\- **C'est toi que je veux affronter, je veux voir la puissance de ta glace. Pour voir si tu est a la hauteur de ton maître et de ta réputation, Grey Fullbuster.**

 **\- Tu vas voir que je suis à la hauteur !  
**

S'en suivit une bataille irréfrénable, la glace se trouvait partout sur le terrain et Grey était dans un sale état alors que Aleyna n'avais que quelque égratignures et ce tenait debout avec beaucoup de prestance. C'est ce moment que choisit Grey pour réveiller le Demon Slayer qui sommeillait en lui ! Il fonça sur Aleyna qu'il rua d'attaque. La chasseuse de dieu à été prise par surprise mais répond au attaque de son assaillant. De la glace vole partout dans l'arène ! Et une explosion retenti ! Grey est propulsé en arrière tandis que Aleyna prend sa forme complète de God Slayer (c'est comme quand Grey utilise son pouvoir de Demon Slayer et qu'il a sa partit noir sauf que pour les God Slayer beh elle est blanche.) Son regard est froid et effrayant. Elle s'élance à toute vitesse sur Grey et le rut de coup plus violent les uns que les autres ! Le mage de glace arrive à assener un coup puissant à Aleyna qui la fit voler à l'autre bout de l'arène mais cette dernière ce réceptionne avec grâce. Sur son visage ce dessine un léger sourire et elle applaudis un peu. Grey est dans l'incompréhension la plus totale en la regardant, mais sa tête devint plus grave quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger car Aleyna avait gelé ses jambes avec une glace extrêmement puissante, la glace divine.

- **Je crois que tu a perdu. Grey Fullbuster.**

\- **Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer ... Tu connais ce dicton hein ?**

A ce moment là, Rogue réussit à sortir son poing de la glace et s'élança vers Aleyna pour lui lancer son poing du dragon des ombres dans le ventre. Cette dernière ne pu esquiver et ce le pris de plein fouet. Elle avait été encastrer dans le mur et un épais nuage de poussière la cacher... Mais on pouvait la distinguer entrain de ce relever...

\- **Aller... Finit de jouer...** Sa voix ce faisait moins douce qu'a l'accoutumer. **Invocation du God Slayer des glaces, Golem des glaces divines...** Un vent fort et froid souffler sur les mages. **Réveil toi et gèle tout sur ton passage !**

Derrière Aleyna on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un monstre géant ! Il était lié à Aleyna vu que quand cette dernière bougea le bras, le golem fit la même chose au même moment et balaya les deux mages. Rogue continua à se battre pendant que Grey essayer de se relever tant bien que mal mais il n'arriver pas à l'atteindre, et en prime il ce prenait beaucoup de coups du Golem

\- **Finissons-en. Technique secrète du God Slayer des glaces, Toundra Infernal Des Glaces éternelles !** Le golem disparu mais la belle Aleyna avait dans sa main une sorte de flocon de neige quelle posa au sol et qui créa un vrais ouragan de glace qui fini ses adversaire.

\- **Rogue Cheney et Grey Fullbuster sont hors combat ! Aleyna Haros est victorieuse !** Annonça le présentateur.

La foule était en effervescence. Aleyna s'avança vers Rogue et Grey, et elle entrepris de les soigné légèrement avec le reste de magie qu'il lui rester. Puis elle les amena à leur guildes respective.

\- **La belle Aleyna a beau être la princesse des glaces, elle n'a pas laisser son cœur se gelé et l'as toujours sur la main !**

Aleyna partit pour rejoindre son équipe mais s'évanouit avant de l'avoir atteinte...

* * *

Voila Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Des bisous !


	7. Chapter 7 : Le retour

**Hello Hello ! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 7 ! Aujourd'hui je vous sert un peu de Twist. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Des bisous  
Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**\- Aleyna !**

Un jeune homme de 28 ans ce réveille en sursaut dans son lit, des perles de sueur coulent sur son front.  
Une jeune femme toque à la porte et entre

\- **Tu m'as appeler Léon ?**  
\- **Désolé Aleyna... Ce n'étais rien...**

 **\- Je vois... Bon, bonne nuit Léon**

Aleyna sourit et s'en alla

Léon attendit que la prénommée Aleyna s'en aille pour descendre de son lit et sortir de l'endroit où ils se trouver. Non il n'était pas au grand jeu de la magie... Non il n'étais pas à Crocus... Et non il n'étais pas à Fioré ... Il était sur l'ile Tenrô. Il se balada sur cette île et arriva jusqu'à une grande grotte où dormait un homme au cheveux noir.

\- **Réveil toi.** Sortit Léon avec son air froid habituel.

\- **Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec moi Léon...** L'homme en question ce réveilla et se leva, ses yeux était d'un rouge sang et il portait une toge noir, les bordures était doré.

 **\- La gentillesse n'ai pas pour moi Zeref tu le sais.** Répondit Léon.

\- **Pourquoi est tu venu me voir ?** Demanda Zeref

\- **Je veux sortir de cette île ! Nous somme vivants donc nous avons le droit de sortir d'ici Zeref !**

 **\- Vous... Vous voulez me laissez seul à nouveau ? C'est ça ?** Le ton de Zeref commençait à monter.

\- **Non, car tu viens avec nous, c'est trop dangereux de te savoir en liberté.**

 **\- Mais Mavis veut que vous restiez. Elle veut que vous protégiez le monde des griffes d'Acnologia.**

 **\- A quoi sa sert si Fairy Tail débarque ici ! Bon nombres de mages on perdu 7 ans de leur vie à cause de nous car nous n'avons pas pu les protégé d'Acnologia ! à cause de moi Lucy a perdu 7 ans de sa vie ! 7 ans ! pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas immortel c'est énorme !**

 **\- Quel lien a tu avec cette Lucy ?! Tu ne fais que m'en parler !**

 **\- J'ai un certain lien... Et puis ça ne te concerne pas. Je vais réveiller les autres et nous partons.**

Léon s'en alla sous le regard légèrement désespéré de Zeref.

Notre Heartfilia masculin partit réveillé ses compères, Balthazar Eucliff, Erion Strauss et les jumelles Haros.

\- **'Tain... Il fait même pas jour et tu nous réveil...** Sortit un Balthazar, le cerveau encore embrumer par le sommeil.  
\- **Sac à foutre...** Ajouta Serana, lever du mauvais pied.  
\- **Aujourd'hui nous allons rejoindre le commun des mortel.** Dit Léon tout en ignorant les plainte de Serana et Balthazar.  
\- **Et comment veut-tu qu'on retourne sur Fioré ? On doit protégé l'ile d'après Mavis.** Demanda Erion, qui lui était totalement réveillé.  
\- **Zeref peut nous amener sur Fioré, et puis nous avons échoué, Acnologia a pris 7 ans de la vie des mages de Fairy Tail. Et ensuite, nous avons remplis notre part du contrat. Nous avons tenu compagnie à Zeref pendant 400 ans. Maintenant nous partons !**

Léon s'en alla d'un pas ferme mais il fût retenu pas Balthazar.  
- **Ton idée me plait pas des masses... Mais on est une équipe, et puis entre nous tous c'est à la vie à la mort.** Sortit Balthazar en souriant un peu

\- **Il a raison, on te suivra ou que tu aille.** Ajouta Aleyna.

\- **Parce que nous somme une équipe !** Continua Serana

\- **Nous ne somme pas une équipe. Nous somme des amis.** Fit Erion en fermant son livre.

Léon ne put que sourire devant ça. Mais Mavis fit son apparition.  
\- **Que compter vous faire ?** demanda t'elle ?

\- **Escape, My Lady, Escape !** Sortit Balthazar.

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur Fioré tout de même ! Nous avions passer un accord ! Slayer n'a donc aucune parole ?**

 **\- Slayer a bien une parole, nous avons respecter l'accord ! Nous sommes rester avec Zeref pendant plus de 400 ans, et nous avons échouer à protégé Fairy Tail d'Acnologia. Nous somme libre à présent !** Sortit Erion avec une légère touche de colère dans sa voix.

\- **Ils s'en vont avec moi Mavis, nous rejoignons le continent.** Dit Zeref en sortant de l'ombre.

\- **Et puis, rien ne nous empêche de protégé Fairy Tail une fois là-bas.** Dit Aleyna.

\- **Ouais j'avoue, on peut très bien faire les garde du corps !** Ajouta Serana.

\- **Je vois que de toute façon je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher de partir...** Dit Mavis en soupirant

\- **C'est sûre que dans votre état ça va pas être pratique... Sans offense hein...** Sortit Balthazar

 **\- Mais Léon, j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose.** Dit Mavis tout en se tournant vers Léon.

\- **Les étoiles ont bougés... Le Roi des Esprit est venu à moi... Et Ignil est entré en contact avec moi... Je me dis juste qu'il serait mieux que nous allions sur le continent au cas où une catastrophe arriverait. Voila tout.** Répondit Léon.

 **\- Je suppose que tu ne veut pas m'en dire plus n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda Mavis, en vain.

\- **Non, c'est confidentielle. Slayer, allons-y !**

 **\- Aye !**

Tous s'accrochèrent à Zeref qui les transporta dans une forêt...

* * *

 **Du côté de Fairy Tail**

On pouvait entendre du bruit venant de Fairy Tail dans toute les rues de Mangolia. Et oui, une énième baston venez de commencer.

\- **Je vais te maraver la face le nudiste !** Sortit un jeune homme au cheveux rose ébouriffé. Son nom était Natsu

\- **C'est moi qui vais t'envoyer faire un câlin au mur le chalumeau !** Répondit un autre jeune homme au cheveux noir. Il avait la particularité d'être... En caleçon... Il se prénommé Grey

\- **Vous savez pas vous battre comme des hommes !** Ajouta un grand gaillard au cheveux blanc. Elfman

\- **On t'a rien demander !** Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes et ils envoilèrent valdinguer le pauvre Elfman jusqu'au bout de la guilde.

Et une nouvelle bataille commença.

 **\- Outch !**

Grey venait de finir sur le fraisier de la belle Erza. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs entourait d'une aura assez effrayante... Grey eu juste le temps de lâcher un " **Oups"** en comprenant le sort qui l'attendait. Et s'ensuivit un bain de sang orchestrer par Titania...

\- **Erza n'y va pas de main morte...** Sortit Lucy à Mirajane.

\- **C'est Erza, que veut tu.** Répondit la belle Mirajane avec son sourire habituel.

Après que la tempête rouge soit passer la guilde reprit ses petites activité. Les filles parlait au bar, l'unité Raijin était dans son coin, Natsu et Grey se disputer pour des broutilles et Elfman crié à tout va qu'il était un homme. Soudain, Lucy et Mirajane devinrent livide... Leurs respiration s'accéléra et elles commençaient à suer à grosse goûte... Les clés de Lucy s'agités, elle se tenait la tête à cause d'un gros mal tête et Mirajane commencer à lentement se transformer en Satan Soul. La guilde était en panique ! Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ! le maître descendit à tout allure et vit l'état des filles. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arriver...

\- **Oh non... Ils sont de retour... Premier maître ! Premier maître ! Où êtes vous !?** Makarov était en panique.

\- **Je suis là. Ne vous inquiétez pas.** Mavis apparu devant la guilde. Un air sérieux collé sur le visage.

\- **Vous m'aviez dit que vous les laisseriez sur l'île le temps que cette génération passe !**

 **\- Ce n'ai pas ma faute si ils en font qu'à leurs tête... Je suis désolée Makarov, je n'ai pas réussit à les empêcher de revenir sur le continent...**

 **\- Hoy ! Le vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!** Dit Luxus, qui pour une fois avait l'air inquiet.

\- **Luxus, au lieu de poser des question emmène Lucy et Mirajane dans un endroit qu'elles ne pourront pas détruire ! Grey et Erza vous venez avec moi. Quand au reste, vous vous protègerais** Ordonna Makarov.

\- **Les dragons Slayer sont prier de venir avec moi.** Dit le premier maître.

\- **Je peux pas être à deux endroit en même temps moi !** Sortit Luxus en portant Lucy et Mirajane.

\- **Pas toi Luxus, seul les dragons de première génération.**

 **\- Ok... Je vois.** _Y'en a que pour leurs gueule... Les secondes générations évidements c'est des merdes... Tss..._ (Je précise que en Italique c'est les pensées)

Luxus s'en alla avec Lucy et Mira dans les bras. Il les amena chez lui dans le sous sol où il avait aménagé une salle d'entrainement.

* * *

Voili, voila. J'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
